Tout sa pour ÇA?
by marmag1
Summary: Allen mange toujours alors Komui a eu l'idée de lui installer un garde manger et frigo dans sa chambre. Tout va bien entre Allen et Kanda jusqu'à ce jour. Très stupide, OS, yullen.


Allen marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de la congrégation jusqu'au bureau de Komui. Arriver devant, il entra tout simplement. Il fut étonné de voir Link, Jerry et Kanda assit dans des fauteuils –Link et Jerry-. Komui le regarda sérieusement –pour une fois- et pris la parole.

 **-Allen-kun, tu mange trop donc nous allons devoir faire des modifications avec ta chambre.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Ne sois pas si surpris mon choux! Je ne peux pas toujours être la quand tu as faim!**

 **-Ouin...et?**

 **-Nous avons pris la liberté d'installer un garde-manger et un frigo dans ta chambre.**

 **-Comme ça lorsque tu auras un petit creux tu pourras te rassasier un peu,** dit-il en s'imaginent Allen venir chercher de la nourriture au réfectoire.

Link s'insinua enfin dans la conversation avec un ton strict.

 **-Mais que cela soit bien clair, puisque je dors dans la même chambre que vous Walker, je ne veux aucun déchets parterre. Et la nourriture ne doit être utilisée que pour rassasier Walker et rien d'autre.** Il lança un regard noir avec un air de je-laisse-aller-votre-relation-mais-je-ne-veut-pas-a-avoir-a-faire-avec-ce-jenre-de-chause a Kanda qui étais accoter a un mur dans le fond de la pièce.

 **-Tch**

 **-Ok,** dit Allen complètement blasé par la scène.

 **-Bon!** Fit Komui joyeux en se frappant dans les mains. **Vous pouvez disposer, on va les installer pendant le déjeuner.**

Allen sorti, heureux à l'idée d'aller manger. Lorsque Kanda fini par sortir –en dernier- Komui l'interpella.

 **-Attend, Kanda-kun**

L'interpeller se retourna déjà ennuyer par la conversation.

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Tu devrais faire attention a ce que tu mets dans le garde-manger ou dans le frigo, tu pourrais t'attirer les foudres d'Allen,** dit-il avec un fond de moquerie.

 **-Tch** fut le seul son qui sorti avant qu'il parte. Si seulement il l'avait écouté...

Ça faisait quelque mois que le « Casse-croûte » avait emménagé dans la chambre d'Allen. Celui-ci était joyeux pour 2 raison : 1 Hier, Kanda l'avait câliné toute la journée dans leur chambre et il avait adoré! La 2ème était que ce matin, Kanda avait décidé de ne pas aller s'entrainer donc de faire la grâce mâtiné. Allen regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il n'était pas plus de 8:30. Le réfectoire ouvre à 9:30, il avait le temps pour un encas! Il se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il vit que _ça_ n'avait pas sa place là.

 **-Quoi? M-mais il a pas osé!?** S'offusqua t-il, alors il décida de sauter l'encas et partis se faire réconforter par Lenalee en claquant la porte ce qui fit tirer lentement Kanda de ses songes.

PDV Kanda

Non mais qu'il a le Moyashi aujourd'hui? Il m'évite comme la peste et me lance des regards noirs. J'vais d'mander a Lenalee des informations elle me répondra surement.

 **\- Oi quesqu'a Moyashi aujourd'hui-**

 **-Non mais a quoi tu as pensé? Sérieusement?**

 **-Mais pourquoi tu t'emballe? Je l'ai juste mis dans le frigo!**

 **-Ses sa le problème! Sa va pas dans un frigo!**

Je soupir et part. à quoi bon rester avec elle si elle s'acharne là-dessus! Sa doit être parce qu'elle est aussi en dessous qu'elle le défend! J'vais aller bouffer et si je rencontre le Baka Usagi en chemin j'lui demanderais! Bah tien, lorsqu'on parle du lapin!

 **-Salut, Yuu! Comment sa va? Alors t'as vraiment fait sa a Allen?**

 **-Tu va vraiment me gocer toi aussi avec sa Baka Usagi?**

 **-Bien sur que non mon petit Yuu! Je voulais juste te prévenir que** ** _ça_** **et** ** _le beurre de_** ** _Pinuts_** **ne vont pas au frigo, ses touts!**

 **-Tche!**

 **-Whoa! On est déjà rendu au réfectoire! Que sa passe vite avec toi!**

Et il détala comme un lapin vers la fille pour le déjeuner. Tche. J'y vais tranquillement et prend mes sobas. Oh, I love you sobas! Je me dirige vers la table de mon chère et tendre Moyashi lorsque j'aperçois que tout le monde me lance des regards de dégout ou haineux. J'me dirige vers mon Moyashi qui me lance un regard noir. J'm'installe devant lui et avec haine je lui dit :

 **-Tu compte me faire la gueule encore longtemps?!**

 **-Ouais! Tu n'avais qu'a pas faire sa!**

 **-Oh pitié! Je n'est que mis le pot de Nutella dans le frigo!**

 **-Justement!**


End file.
